kyles_secret_livesfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven Darkhölme
Raven Darkhölme also known as Mystique is a female shapeshifting mutant who can be either an ally or an enemy and is the wife of Sabertooth and mother of many children both biolgical and adopted and is the principle to Roosevelt High as Raven Darkhome. Appearance She is blue-skinned and red-haired, but it was cut slightly different. Her outfit was now black and two pieced, with her top being high necked and showing extreme midriff, skirt with two extremely high thigh slits, two slits on top of the skirt, and barely covered her up. Her boots were at ankle height and her gloves had been thrown out, with only wrapped material around her left wrist. Powers, Skills and Abilities Shapeshifting: Mystique is able to psionically alter the formation of her biological cells at will, allowing her to shapeshift into any human, animal, humanoid, or semi-humanoid being of either sex. Her body can also mimic any kind of clothing, as well as other materials, producing shoes, glasses, watches, etc. She is able to imitate retinas, fingerprints, and voice patterns perfectly. Mystique, however, cannot mimic the powers of other mutants, only their physical appearance, but she can mimic the physical capabilities of whatever form she takes, gaining the power of flight as a bird, fangs and claws as a wolf, etc. She is able to change her mass, having become a number of small, animal shapes and once pretended to be a statue in the foyer of the Xavier Institute. *'Enhanced Condition:' Mystique's unique mutant physiology grants her enhanced capabilities, such as enhanced strength and endurance. *'Limited Regeneration:' Her unique control over her biological cells allows her to rejuvenate them. *'Superhuman Longevity:' The rejuvenation of cells is also granting her an extended lifespan. Despite being as old as Magneto, she maintains the body of a woman in her physical prime. *'Telepathic Immunity:' After her powers were increased by By The Kraang's power enhancer on Asteroid M, she became immune to telepathic probing and mind control. *'Scent Shifting:' Originally, Mystique could not alter her scent with her form, making mutants with enhanced senses (like Wolverine and Sabretooth) capable of identifying her, regardless of her form. However, when her powers were enhanced on Asteroid M, she developed the ability to alter and completely conceal her scent. Even Wolverine is now incapable of detecting Mystique when she is in disguise, as seen when it was revealed in "Day Of Reckoning, Part 2" that Mystique was impersonating Professor Xavier for weeks. *'Entity's Enhancements:' As one of The Evil Enitiy's horseman, her powers were further enhanced, granting her the ability to split into multiple shapes, such as a swarm of bats, gaggle of snakes and several scorpions. She was also able to disguise herself as a puddle of water and seemed to be able to liquefy herself to avoid injury from Cyclops' optic blasts. With Evil Entity's defeat, she was freed from his control, whether she retains these advanced abilities is unknown. Personality Mystique has extraordinary impulsiveness issues, which leads her to get defeated and beaten extremely easily by others. She also has a degree of superiority complex, as she always feels the need to be in control of others, even when there are those around her with authority. In addition, she can hold grudges against those that get in her way and cares for her children except Graydon Creed who tried to kill her. Weapons None Family *Sabertooth (Husband) *Kyle (Adopted Son) *Dylan (Son) *Nightcrawler (Son) *Graydon Creed (Son/Arch enemy) *Rouge (Adopted Daughter) Voice Actress Colleen Wheeler Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Netural Category:Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Mutants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Allies Category:Leaders Category:Wives Category:Mothers